Real Nice Time
Real Nice Time is a story chapter in Mafia III. Overview After the death of Judge Holden, Sal and Lou Marcano are scrambling for another way to get gambling legalized. Narrative Lou's Plan After Judge Holden is killed, Sal Marcano is in a panic. He has all his money tied up in the Paradiso Hotel & Casino, and without the Judge's ruling to legalize gambling, he will be ruined. He argues with his brother Lou, whom he blames for not protecting the Judge, and tells him if he wasn't his brother he'd clip Lou himself. Looking to set things right, Lou suggests throwing a fundraiser on his riverboat for Senator Jacobs' upcoming re-election. Jacobs is on the revenue and fiscal affairs committee and has a lot of influence over the rest of its members. He also has a habit of cheating on his wife, which Lou thinks they can exploit, but they need to win him over first. The plan is to invite a lot of wealthy donors along for the fundraiser, and while taking a nice long cruise through the bayou, get everyone liquored up and donating to the Senator's campaign. Once the Senator sees the kind of payday they can offer, he'll do whatever they want. The Attack With Lou being so fastidious about his beloved Delphine, he always takes the same route while cruising through the Bayou, which makes it easy for Donovan to plan their attack. Lou's route takes him past an old Coal Dumper, which Donovan has already set with explosives. All Lincoln has to do is connect the primer cord to the detonator and set it off. The plan works perfectly, and once the Delphine is stopped, Lincoln sneaks aboard in the commotion. Aware of all that's happened over the last few months, Lou knows this wasn't an accident. He orders his men to fan out and cover the boat while he and the Senator head upstairs to safety. He then tells the Captain not to let anyone off the boat until he hears otherwise. After assessing the situation with his crew, the Captain realizes the boat is done for, and so is everyone on board if they don't evacuate soon. He relates this to Lou, but is told again to keep everyone on the ship. Lou knows whoever did this is after him and the Senator, and he hopes that having to go through everyone else will slow him down and allow him to escape. When the Captain protests this decision, Lou kills him. After witnessing this, Senator Jacobs protests. He tells Lou he needs to let the people off the boat, but Lou is afraid to leave until his men have stopped the intruder. He again orders his men to find Lincoln so he can get off the boat. Jacobs warns Lou that he will not have his re-election spoiled by these events. He asks Lou how he plans to keep this mess off of the front page of the newspapers, to which Lou replies, "Better the front page than the obituaries." Sending a Message After making his way through Lou's men, Lincoln catches up with him and Senator Jacobs on the upper deck of the ship. In a panic, Lou grabs Jacobs and holds a gun to his head. He warns Lincoln that if he takes one more step, he'll shoot. After Lincoln tells Lou he couldn't care less about some politician, Jacobs pleads with them, saying he doesn't even know what's going on. Suddenly, an explosion blasts through the ship, killing Senator Jacobs and throwing Lou and Lincoln overboard into the bayou. When Lincoln comes to, he sees Lou walking off in the distance. Armed with only his combat knife, he stalks Lou through the swamp while Lou fires his gun blindly behind him. When Lou stops to catch his breath, Lincoln grabs him from behind, placing his knife to Lou's throat. Lou begs for his life, offering Lincoln all of his money if he doesn't kill him. Lincoln informs Lou that he's not interested in his money; instead he wants Lou to send a message to his brother. Thinking his life will be spared, Lou agrees. Unfortunately, Lincoln's message was Lou's gutted corpse hanging from the statue in the middle of Jackson Memorial Park. His gruesome death was discovered the following morning by a passerby. Epilogue A New Bordeaux News report of the incident will describe how Senator Walter Jacobs died in a fiery explosion aboard a riverboat, and local businessman Louis Marcano also lost his life along with dozens of wealthy donors there to attend a political fundraiser. The scene will change to present day, where Jonathan Maguire will comment that when Lincoln left Lou's gutted body on a statue commemorating Andrew Jackson, people were horrified. He asks how that could be anything but a political statement. After this, there are a series of cutscenes that may follow, depending on the order in which Lou Marcano was killed. First Capo Killed An angry Sal tells Giorgi Marcano that Lou's dead, having been gutted like a catfish and tied to the statue of Andrew Jackson over in the French Ward. He goes on to say that it was Lincoln Clay who did this, and how they wouldn't have been in this mess if Giorgi had done what he was supposed to do the night of the Federal Reserve heist. Giorgi then says he shot Lincoln right in the head, but Sal interrupts, saying he only shot him once. With Holden and Jacobs dead, his casino isn't going anywhere unless he can figure something out. Giorgi brings up the possibility of blackmailing the Governor over some pictures they have of him with some hookers, but Sal says it will take a lot more than that to swing him around to their side. Finally, Giorgi suggests calling Leo Galante, to which Sal protests. He explains that the whole reason he's building the casino is to get out from under The Commission, and if he brings them in they're going to want a cut of everything. After realizing it's his only option, he asks Giorgi to leave. Picking up the phone, Sal calls Leo, telling him he has something he needs to discuss. The scene changes to present day, where Father James explains how he's tried to reconcile the part of him that helped Lincoln with the part of him that vowed to follow the teachings of Jesus Christ, but he can't. He remembers watching the news and learning they had gunned down Dr. King, then seeing how people lashed out and rioted because he was all they had left; all the while Lincoln was in the other room, barely clinging to life. Father James thinks that may be why he did what he did. Second Capo Killed Out of desperation, Sal calls Giorgi's dealer, Nino Santangelo. He explains that he never wanted heroin in his city, claiming it messes with people's heads and makes them crazy, stupid, and brings down too much heat. Sal explains that he's building a casino across the lake. He had it all set up to get gambling legalized, but now it's all a big mess. Santangelo interrupts, stating that Sal wants his money. Sal tries to explain that he needs to get to the Governor, and it won't be cheap, but Santangelo cuts him off, saying that he wants to hear Sal say that he wants his money and asking him to say those words. Reluctantly, Sal does as he asks. Afterward Santangelo says he will bring Sal the money. In exchange Sal will allow him to sell heroin in his city and will not interfere in any way. They go on to discuss Santangelo killing Lincoln Clay, to which Santangelo happily agrees. The scene changes to present day, where Father James points out where Sammy's Bar used to be, saying that nobody wanted to live there, so they finally paved it over. He explains how every now and then something rattles this country so hard that there's not much left but the foundation. Father James hopes that people will learn from their mistakes, and that justice and peace will finally prevail, even if they are hard. Third Capo Killed The scene is present day. Father James describes how Lincoln once told him that he couldn't turn the other cheek and that the world doesn't work that way. He goes on to say that he's spent the last 40 years trying to prove him wrong, but he was just lying to himself. He looks at how people treat each other, how compassion is a sign of weakness, but greed is virtuous. The poor are considered morally corrupt, while every excess of the powerful is celebrated. People send their children off to war so that someone can make a few dollars. Father James admits that Lincoln was right. There will never be another Dr. King or Bobby Kennedy, but there will always be another Sal Marcano, another Sammy Robinson, another Lincoln Clay. As Father James walks away, he says, "We are a cruel and wicked people." Walkthrough Talk to Donovan about Uncle Lou. *Meet with Donovan in Bayou Fantom to get the mission briefing and intel on Lou Marcano. Reach the coal dumper. *After the cutscene drive to the Coal Dumper marked on your map. Connect the primer cords. *There will be three Dixie Mafia men having a cookout here; take them out and then connect the charges at four places: the dumper hinge, the coal dumper motor, the main support column, and the workmen's platform. Detonate the C-4. *Head through the shack to the detonator and press the interact button to set off the charges. Get to Uncle Lou. *Swim out to The Delphine and get on board. You will have to fight through four large groups of Marcano men along the way to Uncle Lou. If needed, there is a Tac-Vest in the engine room on the first level of the ship. Confront Uncle Lou. *After the explosion Lincoln will wake up in the bayou. Stalk Lou until you reach him and hit the interact button. **Your weapons and adrenaline will all be removed, and you will be down to one bar of health. You will also be crouched and unable to run. Result Completing this chapter will grant the Real Nice Time achievement and lead to a sitdown to assign the district. If Lou Marcano was the second capo killed, it will open up the story chapter In Comes the Devil. Trivia *According to a newspaper featuring Lou's death, this mission takes place sometime in July 1968. *While driving with Donovan, he will comment on Lincoln's aversion to boats, stating he was on 40-45 PBRs in Vietnam. PBR is an acronym for Patrol Boat, River, a small, rigid-hulled boat used by the U.S. Navy in the war. Notes *After entering the Bulworth Banyan with Donovan and watching the cutscene, Lincoln's outfit will be switched to the default combat outfit, regardless of what was previously worn. *After the sitdown all of your gear will be returned except for your Adrenaline Shots and Tac-Vest, and your explosives will be fully restocked. Category:Mafia III Category:Missions in Mafia III Category:Gameplay